I've Got You, Under My Skin
by scribe4hire
Summary: Hollywood Singing Star Bella Swan is crushed when her husband Edward leaves her. Can her co-star Carlisle Cullen, help the "beautiful songbird" heal and sing again?


**SM OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT**

**AN: I know that the Carlisle and Bella pairing is not to everyone's taste. And for any of my regular readers who feel this way, I fully understand if you prefer to skip this story. But, I hope that some of you may at least give it a try, as I think it is a different and quite sweet story. And don't worry, Carlisle and Bella will not become a regular thing, I've just fallen into a bit of a rut with my Carlisle and Esme stories and fancied a change. Thanks again and I hope you can find something to enjoy.**

**This story is set in Hollywood in the early 60's. I hope I have explained things clearly, but if anything is really confusing please ask**

**CARLISLE POV**

"It's Frank's world…we just live in it…"

Sammy Davis Jnr had made the remark as a joke, but everyone including me, knew that it was the truth. In a time when the studio system was losing its strangle hold on Hollywood, Francis Albert Sinatra, had stepped gracefully into the void, becoming one of the most powerful and well connected men in the business. And he had invited me, into his inner sanctum.

_The call had come, just before three in the morning._

"_Did I wake ya kid?"_

_The two large bourbons I had downed, had been just starting to do their intended job of easing me down from the adrenaline high that followed every performance I gave. So it took me an embarrassingly long moment, to recognize the voice on the other_ _end of the line_. _Although, it did sound a little rougher and weary than I was used to hearing it. It seemed that even a well known insomniac like Frank Sinatra could feel the strain._

"_Err…no Sir…Mr Sinatra…" I had mumbled like an idiot_

_I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or mortified at the deep chuckle that followed._

"_You have a good show tonight?"_

"_Yes sir…the early crowd was a little stiff, but the 10o/clock and midnight show were fun…"_

"_Yeah, I always found the second show easier too…both you and the audiences have had more time to relax, take the edge off…" he had mused. "You've got what…another week to go there?" he had asked suddenly, his tone all business._

"_Yes sir…"_

"_How'dya fancy cutting out a little early and coming to play here in Vegas? You'd be doing me a great favour kid…Joey is down with the flu…that's not so bad for the movie, we can shoot round him, but we need someone for the shows at the Sands…especially this week…Jack may be coming…"_

"_Kennedy?" I had squeaked._

_He hadn't replied, but he didn't need to really, his connection to the Kennedy's was well known._

"_You're good kid…quick…funny, maybe we can work some schtick out for you and Deano to do…he said he had a blast when you fooled around in New York. "_

"_I have a contract…" I had mumbled. A contract to headline, the Copacabana club in New York, the pinnacle of a saloon singer's career. True, it was only for a fortnight, filling in for Dean Martin whilst he was in Vegas, but I..Carlisle Cullen, the skinny kid with the stammer had made it there…recommended as his replacement, by the man himself after we had bonded over several rounds of golf, whilst on location for one his pictures, that I had a small part in. He had invited me to come see him at the Copa, I had not expected him to pick single me out and engage me in banter, but he had…and it seemed that I had held my own, far better than I thought I had, as the call from the Copa had come in two days later.._

"_Don't worry kid…you'll still get paid…and another run there…so you want to come play or not?" he had asked, his tone making it clear, that there was only one answer he was prepared to hear._

And here I was…about to play the main stage at the Sands Hotel…Vegas Baby…

But, I wouldn't be playing anywhere, if I couldn't find my damn cufflinks. I had forty minutes till show time and here I was with my shirt sleeves flapping…This wasn't like Alice, to pack me off with an incomplete outfit.

Alice Whitlock was the queen of the wardrobe department at the studio, dressing all the big names and taking a few favourites of the less famous, including me under her wing.

"WHAT"? I bellowed as I ripped open the door to my hotel room, in answer to the persistent, but timid knocking.

"I'm sorry Carlisle…is this a bad time?"

"Bella…" I stammered. "No..no..come in…come in…please…" I added quickly. She was still uncertain, but she slipped past me, leaving a cloud of her incredible scent trailing behind her.

"I..I just wanted to wish you a good show tonight…" she said quietly, looking up at me through those incredible long lashes, whilst worrying the hell out of that soft, plump lower lip that I wanted so desperately to…

"Well the show might have to start without me, if I can't find some cufflinks and fast…" I said with a tight laugh, as I lamely held my arms up.

"I think I may be able to help you out there…" she said, a shy smile twitching those beautiful lips. I hadn't noticed the small black box she was carrying. Flipping open the lid, I saw a set of lion shaped cufflinks nestled on the velvet lining.

"I asked Alice to not pack you any…I'm sorry, but I wanted to get you something to say thank you…for everything you've done for me…during this whole mess with Edward…" I could see that just saying the jerks name, caused her a physical spasm of pain.

"There's no need to thank me Bella…we're…"

"You've been more than a friend Carlisle…" she said firmly, as she took my arm between her two small hands and began to fix my cuffs.

And I would be even more beautiful…all you have to do is say the damn word… I screamed silently to myself, willing my suddenly overheating body to cool the hell down. And cool down it did, when I gazed down into her face properly.

Jesus, if this carried on for much longer the poor kid wouldn't be hoofing it with Gene Kelly in MGM's latest big musical, she'd be staring with Bella Lugosi in one of his horror flicks, with no need for any make up. Her slight frame was hunched and looking worryingly frail, but it was her face that concerned me more, deathly pale, apart from the purple and black smudges beneath those big, beautiful, brown eyes which were now dull and lifeless. And it was all thanks to that bastard Edward Masen, her pianist, musical director and soon to be ex husband. Masen was a talented player for sure, but he had had his pretty head turned by the glamour of the business. The parties, the booze, the women who became all the more glamourous , the further up the ladder Bella's talent took them. And it had taken them all the way to Hollywood, Louis B Meyer laying down some serious cash to buy her out of her Broadway contract and sign her up as the leading lady of his brand new "musical unit" which was run by legendary composer Arthur Freed. Masen's talent had landed him a nice little number composing scores for Freed and arranging Bella's music. When, he could drag his ass out of the clubs, bars and starlet's beds.

I'm no saint and have had my share of show girls whilst I was working my way up through the various clubs and dives that a lucky SOB like me who has a half decent singing voice, a smart mouth and decent looks, had to work his way through to end up headlining the Copa Club in New York, before becoming the studio's B picture leading man. But I wasn't married…anymore…And if I was lucky enough to be married to a woman like Bella Swan…

And I wasn't the only man to think so. Bella had a nicely put together little figure and despite her lack of height, she made five six in heels, her legs went on for miles. But it was that face, those eyes. You could and would quite happily drown in those eyes given the chance. They flashed every emotion she felt clearer than any billboard, from happiness, to embarrassment…the kid was painfully shy, except when she sang. That blush, damn, it got me every damn time, made me want to wrap my arms around her, keep her safe from the sharks that swam in this crooked, soul destroying business we called show. Protect her from assholes like Masen, for whom the grass or the next pussy was always greener. Not that Bella wasn't able to stand up for herself if she had to, Louis B. Meyer had been put in his place by her more than once, as had several of the less than friendly men who ran the night clubs we both seemed to being hired for in between pictures for the studio. When I had witnessed those moments, I had wanted to put my hands on her, but for very different reasons. Seeing those eyes flash with angry fire, her head tilt to one side, sending that curtain of waves she had for hair tumbling…

I wasn't a fan of taking matters into my own hands if you get my drift. But when I allowed myself to think of Bella, I didn't want the body, the scent, the annoying voice of someone I had picked up, to work out my frustrations on, clouding my vision. I hated myself afterwards, God bless Catholic guilt…for thinking of her like Arthur Freed was a smart man and although he recognized Bella's talents, he knew from bitter experience that what goes over well on a theatre or nightclub stage, doesn't always translate that well to screen. So he had given Bella a small part and one number in a picture, to see how audiences liked her. She was, as expected, a smash and the toast of Hollywood.

She had had a string of Hollywood leading men, including Sinatra who was fast making a name for himself as a straight actor as well as singer, thanks to his performance in From Here To Eternity, making passes and not always subtly at her. But Bella only had eyes for Masen, until she had caught him with Tanya Denali. An exotic actress from Europe whose killer curves and accent brought grown men including Masen to his knees. Bella's heart must have been breaking as Masen had whored his way around town, not seeming to give a damn whether Bella heard about it or not, but she had never once let it show, turning in amazing performances both on camera during the day and on stage at night.

"_The show has to go on Carlisle…I mean the food here is lousy, the least I can do is give them something to take their minds off it…" she would joke during our brief meetings in the wings as I came off and she prepared to make her grand entrance. And to be fair to the kid, she gave then their money's worth, moving from ballad's to more lively numbers that saw her giving the men in the front rows the thrill of their lives, as she serenaded and teased them with ease. But as I stood in the wings, watching and listening, something I was tending to do more and more often, I could see and hear the difference. The tenderness of her famous ballads had been replaced with a rawness that was almost painful to listen to._

_The nature of my work and coming from a family of eight, that had been crammed into a two room apartment , thus_ _forcing us all to top and tail in two large, lumpy beds, meant that I often found it hard to sleep. Most people, who grew up that way, would have loved the freedom and space of their own bed, but I missed the comfort and security of having someone to hold. If I wasn't expected on set the next morning, I would often cruise a few bars, a few parties after a show, maybe_ find me someone warm and soft to hold.

_Bella never went that far, as far as I knew, but she had taken to joining me in a few bars, begging me to stay for just one more drink, rather than take her home to her beautiful, but often empty house. I had done so at first, grateful to get to know this enchanting young woman, who had begun to haunt my thoughts both sleeping and waking, but soon Bella's nocturnal activities, were starting to register on the gossip columnists radar's. Thankfully, the studio's top PR man Jasper Whitlock had managed to use his considerable Southern charm to persuade Hedda Hopper and Louella Parsons, the two women who literally could make or a break a career with the swipe of their pens, to cut Bella a little slack._

_I had not seen much of Bella after that, until one night I had received a frantic phone call from her, pleading with me to come by the house. She and Masen had had another fight, when Bella had seen that the douche bag had charged lingerie that was neither, Bella's size or style to one of her store accounts. Harsh words and expensive vases, ornaments, plates and cups had been thrown, leaving poor Bella with a cut hand._

"_I'm sorry Carlisle, so sorry, but …I hate the sight, the smell of blood…" she had whimpered tearfully when I had arrived at the house, to find her slumped in the hallway, her face chalk white and a pool of vomit by her side. Thankfully for both his sake and mine, Masen had taken off after the argument. As I had swept Bella up into my arms and carried her up to her bathroom, which I figured would be the best place to clean her up my mind had been full of the many ways I would like to draw blood from Masen for_ _what he had done._

"_This may sting a little sweetheart." I had said as I gently began to clean the wound with antiseptic. I had offered to call a doctor, but she had begged me not to, pleading that she was already enough of a laughing stock._

"_Where…where did you learn to…do this?" she had whispered as she watched me pack and bandage the wound._

"_I'm the eldest of eight...Mom and Pop were out working every hour god sent and few he didn't, so I had to learn how to change diapers, wipe noses, clean wounds and kiss boo boo's pretty quick…" I had chuckled softly. The laugh had died in my throat when I had seen the look in Bella's eyes, lost, frightened, desperate for someone to…How I had not given in to her unspoken plea that night, I still don't know, but I had just managed to pull myself away. Knowing somewhere deep inside, that if I had given in, I would have spoilt everything between us and lost her forever…and my life without Bella in it, in anyway, it didn't and still doesn't bare thinking about._

_Bella had desperately needed some distance from Masen and the charade she was being forced to put on night after night and thankfully, I had been able to give her that. _

_I had made slow and steady progress through the studio's B pictures, turning in some good, varied performances, that the right people were beginning to notice. People like Gene Kelly, who had caught my club act more than once and whom I had enjoyed many a night reminiscing about what it was like coming from large, Irish Catholic families and struggling to get where we so desperately wanted to be. _

_He had offered me the second lead in his upcoming musical and even asked my opinion, on who should be cast as the second female lead to Judy Garland's lead. I had immediately given him Bella's name._ _I knew she would be perfect for the part and we had duetted a couple of times on the club circuit and people had genuinely seemed to enjoy the sound we created._

_Whilst poor Judy, who was going through some serious personal problems of her own and didn't relish having her thunder stolen by a younger singer, wasn't best pleased, Gene and later director Stanley Donen, had liked the idea, especially_ _after they had seen our screen test. Both Bella and I, had been a little embarrassed and shocked, by just how clear and hot, our screen chemistry was. But neither of us,_ _was going to miss a chance like this one._

_We had been in rehearsals with Gene, when one of the studios publicist's had arrived grim faced on the lot, clutching the mornings papers and several supermarket gossip rags. A private party at Miss Denali's had become a drug and booze filled free for all, that had, had to be broken up by the cops. No amount of bribery and sweet talk from the studios fixers, could keep the story quiet and it had made front page news._

_I just managed to catch Bella before she hit the floor in a dead faint._

_Frank had fallen for Bella the moment he laid eyes on her, having lunch with me and Gene Kelly in the commissary on the MGM lot. But any romantic feelings he may have had towards her_, _had quickly given way to ones of wanting to protect her and help her try and cope with and get over, the shit storm that Masen's inability to keep in his pants, had flung her into. He had given her the use of his sprawling, but secluded compound in Palm Springs. And she had been there for the last eight weeks, refusing to speak to even me, on the numerous times I had tried to call. Finally George, Frank's butler had called me in a panic three weeks_ _ago, after Bella had collapsed from the exhaustion caused by almost a month of continuous, terrifying nightmares that saw her waking up screaming. She had refused to let the doctor give her a sedative injection, blood was not the only thing she had an almost pathological fear of I was quick to discover. The doctor did not feel safe in leaving tablets near her, and was only stopped from having her committed to a sanitarium, by Frank, who I had shamelessly begged for help._

_I had arrived at the compound at three in the morning, just in time to hear Bella's beautiful voice distorted into_ _a shrill shriek as she screamed in terror, lost in the midst of another nightmare. Taking the stairs three at a time, I had rushed into the room to witness Bella, sat bolt upright in bed, her eyes open and wide, but unseeing as she clawed at the air._

"_EDWARD! YOU PROMISED…YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LET HIM HURT ME AGAIN…YOU PROMISED MEEEEEE…HELP MEEE…."_

" _BELLA…WAKE UP SWEETHEART…WAKE UP…IT'S CARLISLE…IT'S CARLISLE…WAKE UP SWEETHEART…IT'S JUST A DREAM…" I said loudly and firmly as I held her tightly against me. I did not want to frighten her anymore, but she was in danger of hurting herself the way she was lashing out. It took several moments before Bella stopped fighting me and slowly came back to consciousness. The terrified almost childlike look of relief_ _on her face as she realized it was really me, had been heartbreaking._

"_Carlisle…" she whispered, her voice almost painfully hoarse._

"_Heh kiddo…" I replied lamely, gently smoothing her sweat soaked hair away from her face._

"_Don't leave me Carlisle…please, please don't leave me…" she had begged fisting my shirt s hard, she had almost ripped it. I hadn't left her, for ten days in between coaxing her to eat and venture out of the house to get some air and sun, I had listened as she had explained to me how Masen had saved her from being raped by a vaudeville theatre owner who's bill they were both_ _playing on. Masen had sworn from that day to protect her, not only from the nightmares that plagued her, but any other threats. However, as Masen's head had been turned, he had used Bella's 'neurosis' and understandable fears regarding sex as justification for his affairs. _

"_I'm not frigid Carlisle…I'm not…we…we…I can…I just need time…him to be gentle…I just need him to be gentle…not to force…rush me.." she had babbled tearfully._

_It had taken everything I had, not to drive back to LA and hunt that son of a bitch down…teach him that Bella was not some cheap whore, who had accepted that he could bend and bang them like some animal. Bella was a beautiful, talented, funny and loving woman who deserved to be told that, shown that._

_And given half a chance…I would do that, every damn day…Instead, all I could do as her friend, was try and help her any way I could, even if that meant spending seemingly endless nights being tortured by the feel of her body against mine, that soft sweet smelling hair brushing my cheek, as I held her, protected her from the horrors inside her head. She wasn't better when she practically kicked me out the door to take the engagement at the Copa, but she was eating, had gotten some much needed sleep. We had even had a playful sing along to the radio. She had looked, sounded so beautiful._

But now, she was standing before me, looking as bad as when I had first seen her. Frank had meant well, giving her a small part in the movie he and the rest of the Rat Pak were making. Bella was a performer in her very bones, she, like we all did, escaped the problems of life in her work. But Bella's fragile heart was still only barely alive, she still felt so fragile…so cold…

"Bella…" I breathed, pulling my hands from hers and cupping her face. Her brown eyes were shining with unshed tears and so many emotions, including the one I had been so desperate to see.

"I've missed you Carlisle…" she said softly covering one of my hands with her own.

"I've missed you too…" I sighed, closing my eyes in a desperate attempt to try and regain my control, but if I thought those beautiful eyes were my biggest threat, I was so wrong. The feel of her soft lips against my own…I was unable to hold back the moan of pleasure and sheer unadulterated need that escaped me, she was so soft, tasted so sweet, one of my hands twisted in her hair, as I held her to me, finally tasting that lower lip I had been fantasizing about for so long. With a soft sigh, she gave me the entrance to her mouth that I so desperately craved.

"Bella…no…stop…we…I…can't…" I almost whimpered as I dragged myself away, pacing to the other side of the small room, in an attempt to be able to breathe again, to think.

"You're a better actor than people give you credit for Carlisle… to think I almost fell for it, believed that you cared, that you were different, that you didn't think like Edward…that I was damaged goods…" she spat, her eyes blazing with hurt and anger. That was quickly replaced with shock and a little fear, as I quickly covered the space between us.

"Don't you fucking dare…compare me to that asshole. It's because I damn well care, that I am fucking torturing myself by pulling away from you. You are the most beautiful, kind, talented, loving woman I have ever met…you deserve to be treated right…looked after…" I raged.

"And you do that Carlisle…you are the only man, I have ever truly felt safe with. I am still a fucking mess inside, but those days with you…they were the first days I truly started to believe that I could be fixed, could be normal…I see the way you look at me…you feel something for me too…I know you do…" she insisted, fisting my shirt one more in a desperate attempt to keep me close.

"You want to know what I feel for you Bella? What I have felt since almost the first time I fucking saw you? I love you…I want to look after you, laugh with you, sing with you…I want to spend days just kissing you senseless, worshipping that beautiful body of yours. But I'm scared, scared that I'm not enough for you really…that it's all too quick…that once you get your head straight…"

"That I only want you as some replacement for Edward?" she offered bitterly. My head hung itself in shame, giving her, her answer. There was a long pause, before I let her tilt my chin up so I could look into her fiercely determined face.

"Carlisle, I never felt about Edward…the way I felt for you." She insisted. " I was a young, frightened kid, who was in love with the idea of love. Edward said all the right things, but that's all they were to him, words. He was just playing his part, doing what he had to, to keep his meal ticket happy. With you…we have our careers in common yes and we sound amazing together, but we like the same books, the same food, laugh at the same jokes, get angry at the same political screw ups…with you, you don't have to tell me you care in words, you show it with the way you look at me, the way you make me feel. You make me feel Carlisle…feel like a woman should feel…loved, wanted, protected…desired…And that scares the shit out of me, excites me, confuses me. Carlisle, it makes me feel alive, really alive. I want to feel what I felt in Palm Springs again Carlisle…but I want, I need, to feel more…These last couple of weeks, my lack of sleep has been because you weren't there…to keep away the nightmares, to give me that incredible intense, crazy feeling that I get when you're touching me…holding me…I want more Carlisle…I want you…"

The heavy thump on the door, made us both jump in fright.

"Heh Carlisle…you ready or what? You were supposed to meet Mrs S and Deano ten minutes ago to run through a number…" Emmett, the head of the Sands Security team and Frank's personal bodyguard when he was in town bellowed through the door.

"Shit…" I hissed

You did not keep Frank Sinatra waiting.

"He'll be right there Em…can you let Frank know it was my fault…" Bella said sweetly.

"Oh…right…sure thing Miss Swan…" Emmett stuttered, just managing to keep the snigger in his tone from exploding.

Bella moved quickly retrieving my tux jacket from the chair and motioning to me to slip it on. I did so, before turning to face her once more.

Talk about the worst possible timing. The woman I adored, had just told me she felt the same, bared her fragile heart to me…and here I was having to leave.

Resting her hands on my chest, Bella gazed up at me.

"I…we…"

"We need to talk some more…but not now…I'll be here when you get back…if you don't mind?" Bella said her tone suddenly uncertain.

"You mean it? Everything you said…" I said finally.

"Every word…" Bella replied and I truly did believe her.

"Don't you go anywhere…I'll be right back…" I said seriously.

"I won't…" she said with a small smile.

"Have a great show Carlisle."

"Thanks Rosie…" I said giving Rosie, one of the most beautiful of the hotel's show girls a warm smile, as we edged past each other in the narrow corridor. Now usually, I would have enjoyed more of a laugh and a joke with the girls that were now in the process of striping off their incredibly heavy headdresses and barely their costumes, so they could change into some new scraps of sequined material for their next number. But tonight, l could not get Bella, her words out of my head. I was told, by a very happy Frank, as we met in the wings, both waiting for our ques in the sketch we were doing with Dean, that I was performing really well. But to be honest, the entire show had passed in a bit of blur, all except one song

_**I have got you under my skin**_

When I finally managed to escape from the private party in Frank's suite, I returned quickly to my own room, to find Bella curled up in a chair, staring out at the hypnotic lights of the Vegas strip. There had been none of the fear, confusion or change of heart I had feared in her eyes, just a real delight at seeing me, real affection, love and an almost scorching need. Taking the hand she had reached out to touch me, I pulled her gently to her feet, earning a flash of confusion and a little fear, but it soon passed, when I sat myself in the chair and motioned for her to sit back down on my lap. Whilst I had expected her to sit sideways, Bella had straddled me instead, one hand resting on my chest, whilst the other slipped round my neck. The gentle motion of her fingers, earning a soft purr from me and a small smile from her.

_**I have got you, deep in the heart of me**_

My knuckles ghosted her soft cheek, before my fingers stretched to tuck her soft hair behind her ear. She sighed softly, moving the hand that resting on my chest, to cover my own, as it covered her cheek. Turning her head slightly, she laid the softest kiss to my palm. It was such a tender gesture, I couldn't stop the breath catching roughly in my throat, or my other hand, which had been gently stroking her neck and back, from becoming a little firmer and bringing her further towards me, so I could claim her mouth in a kiss. Gentle brushes of lips, soon became firmer, Bella know wrapping both arms around my neck with a soft sigh, as we let tounges tease, taste and explore each other.

She tasted just as sweet as I thought she would and although a little shy and tentative at first, she soon displayed a natural sensuality that only needed a little time and patience to bring out.

_**So deep in my heart, that you are really a part of me**_

When we both needed to breath, I moved my kisses down her beautiful long, sweet smelling neck, nipping and sucking, whilst she let her soft warm hands, wander down my chest, and back. I had almost bucked from the chair, when I felt her touch my skin for the first time, as she worked on the buttons of my shirt. Finally with a little help, she had it open, her hands forcing back the material, before exploring my chest. When she had followed the path her hands had taken with her hot, dangerous, teasing mouth and tounge, paying particular attention to my nipples, when she found I was unable to control the deep moans that escaped me as she playfully nipped, then gently soothed, I had almost come apart their and then. To try and regain a little control, I had decided to return the favour, by helping her remove her sweater and the plain, white, sinfully innocent bra she wore underneath.

_**I have got you under my skin.**_

It felt, as I took one of her beautiful soft mounds in one hand, gently needing it, whilst allowing the thumb of my other hand, to swipe across her pebbled peak, as if she had been made to fit only my hands, to respond to my touch. Such were her reactions to my ministrations.

I have heard some beautiful music in my life, heard Bella make some truly stunning sounds, but there had been none, quiet like the sound of my name falling from her lips as I gently blown across the soft skin of her breasts, that I had just covered in hot, open mouthed kisses, before taking her swollen peak in my mouth.

_**I tried so, not to give in**_

Her head had fallen back in pleasure as she began to writhe above me. Whilst my own had thumped heavily into the back cushion of the chair, as her jerky movements had brought her hot and from the feel and smell of things, very wet core, into contact with my now slightly painful arousal.

My hips had jerked upwards against her.

"Oh Carlisle…please…" she had whimpered, her eyes rolling back in her head slightly as she moistened her swollen lips with her tounge.

"Please what darling?" I had breathed as my hands greedily drank in the feel of her soft skin and curves.

"More…" was all she had managed to ground out as she had ground her hips down against mine, in an attempt to regain some of the incredible friction we had just felt. Splaying my hands wide across her bare back, I had pulled her to me, crushing our chests together as I ravaged her mouth once more and rolled my hips beneath her.

_**I said to myself, that this affair never will go so well**_

I could see, feel, touch and taste Bella, hear her words, but I still couldn't actually believe that this was real. That she felt the same way I did, that she wanted me as much as I wanted her. What if she regretted it? What if…

My panicked ramblings were stopped, when I found myself gazing into her big, beautiful brown eyes, that were alive with every emotion, but not, the ones I had feared. I sighed softly, as Bella covered my face and jaw in gentle kisses, before claiming my mouth tenderly, lovingly

Before I lost all sense of control, I slipped my hands under her tight little ass and lifted her and myself out of the chair. Laying her in the centre of the bed, I quickly kicked off shoes, socks and pants.

"You are so beautiful…" Bella breathed softly, as she propped herself up on her elbows and let her eyes wander greedily over my body. Her look was so intense, that I was kind of glad the room was dark apart from the flickering of the neon outside, as I would have hated for her to see the blush I could feel heating my cheeks.

_**But why should I try to resist, when baby I know so well…**_

"So…my beautiful, brave girl…are you…" I had said softly as I kissed and caressed my way along her amazing legs, which I had just exposed when I helped her wriggle out of her remaining clothes.

"I'm a bag of bones…"she had whispered roughly, her body suddenly tensing. Letting go of her leg, I crawled up her body until I was half covering her and resting my weight on either side of her head.

"We will soon fix sweetheart…I plan on making love to you so damn often, that you'll have to develop an appetite…for food, so you can keep up…" I had teased gently, wanting to lessen the sudden tension that hung in the air. Bella had giggled softly, her hooded eyes flashing with lust, but also a little doubt at my words.

"Bella…this…us…this isn't a movie…this is real…we are real…it's going to take time to fix things, for us to get our happy ending. Sweetheart, if you want me to stop…if this is too fast…tell me pleaseeeee…." My last word had gone from being a serious plea, to a moan of sheer pleasure, as Bella decided to answer my question with action, rather than words, taking me in her soft hand and guiding me to the entrance of her scorching warmth.

"Thankyou my darling…no lies, no telling me what I want to hear…just…I love you Carlisle Cullen…and I want you…need you to make love to me…now…" Bella breathed softly, as she hooked one of those glorious legs around my hip and attempted to pull me closer.

"Say that again…" I pleaded as I slowly slid into her, giving both me and her chance to adjust to the intense feeling of being joined together so intimately at last.

_**I've you got you…under my skin…**_Bella crooned softly, as she kissed my mouth, my shoulders, every where she could reach, before fixing me with a gaze that told me everything I needed to know. But that didn't stop me wanting to hear my sweet little song bird, say those three little words aloud…which almost as if she had heard my silent plea, she did.

_**And I love you…under my skin**_


End file.
